


you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

by douxie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exploring Sexuality, Finn is a tease, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxie/pseuds/douxie
Summary: After leaving the camp, Finn and Sean had never talked about what happened between them, let alone even talked to eachother normally.A storm helps change that.





	you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to the sinners grp on instagram for supporting me while sending finn x sans fanart. you guys are fucking legends lmao
> 
> this was also beta'd by katie zohar and tyler so tysm babies!
> 
> leave a comment if u enjoyed and ...ya!!!! hope its good enough for u lol
> 
> title from colors by halsey yeah yeah i get it i get it but its a good sinn song lol
> 
> go follow my insta @mcnticore

They’d been driving for days.   
  
Or, rather driving for hours each day, finding a place to camp for the night and then waking up extra early. The two had been on the road for an entire week, camping for 6 days. They’d pulled up into a motel on a monday, Sean waiting outside while Finn went inside and got them a room. Sean would’ve come with, but it was too risky to be seen by anybody at that point in time. His list of crimes just kept adding up, and now with Daniel gone, his paranoia was through the roof. The night went by quickly. Even though Sean had expected them to talk about that night, they didn’t. They just slept in separate beds, and didn’t talk unless they needed to. The only things that left Finn’s lips were ‘Gonna take a shower’ and ‘Goodnight’.    
  
Sean was, to say the least, surprised. The Finn he knew was usually really extroverted, always flirted with him. But this one was.. somber, quiet, not like himself. Ever since the kiss, the heist, Sean losing his eye and Finn getting shot, it was like the whole atmosphere had shifted between them. Sean hated it, he truly did. Because he felt like he was truly just getting to know Finn. The boy was rather closed off with his personal life, not sharing stuff to people unless he’s known them for long enough or trusted them. They were just getting to that point, and Sean really wanted to get to know him more, but that might not be happening now. 

Daniel was gone, somewhere on the road as well. He’d just up and bolted, stolen the money as well. Sean had no fucking clue where he was, and was extremely worried, but he tried not to think about it at all. It hurt to think about, and it wasn’t helping that Finn was being quiet.   
  
They were on the road for the 8th day, waking up early in the morning after staying at the motel and silently getting ready beside each other. The only words spoken were about Daniel, or eating, or where they’d stay, and besides that, they didn’t speak. And it hurt, It hurt Sean’s heart to see how different his partner had changed all because of what happened. He wishes he could hold him, support him, show him what he means to him, but.. it felt too sudden, too new. Like the same fresh wound that was forming on Sean as he thought. Finn was driving that day, having the radio turned on quietly while old rock plays throughout the truck. Sean leaned against the armrest outside to the trees passing quickly, following with his eye as they go by. They drive for what seemed like two hours, before a light drizzle had picked up.  
  
The rain began to go on softly for 10 minutes or so, it becoming more intense as time went on. Sean had zoned out for a little, and when he looked back outside the front windshield, he noticed it was absolutely pouring. He looks down to his lap, wishing he could at least draw or something like that. Something to distract him. Sean just played with his hands in his lap, Finn looking over and noticing him doing so. He could tell there was something going on in the boy’s mind, could see the cogs turning. Finn brings the truck to a halt on the side of the road, knowing that absolutely no one was going to pass them anytime soon. They were somewhere in the outskirts of California, Sean swallowing back his words as he looks over to the brunet.  
  
“Why’d you stop?” Comes his voice, a small crack coming out as he hadn’t spoken in a long time. Finn tuts, just shaking his head and opening the door. Sean nearly shouts at him for the rain, cutting himself off as he sees Finn step outside and into the pouring rain. A “Come on.” is thrown his way and Sean is blinking in bewilderment. Finn slams the door in front of him, crossing his arms and watching as Sean slowly opens his own door and slides out of it. The boy winces from the pressure of the oncoming drops, but wanders over to Finn on the other side of the truck.   
  
“What the fuck is this for, Finn?” he calls behind the boy as Finn is walking into the woods nearby. There’s a lake to be seen on the other side of the trees, as he can see Finn crunching the leaves and fallen branches under the soles of his sneakers. Sean makes a tsking noise and runs to catch up with him. There’s no answer, as Finn stops just metres away from the shore. The rain beats down on his dreads, bringing them over his face like a curtain. His vest was dripping onto the sand, shorts barely hanging onto his hips from the weight. Sean swallows back his words, his nervousness. But Finn looked good. His silhouette was.. nice. Pleasant. Sean looks away as his cheeks flared.   
  
As soon as Sean caught up, Finn turns on his heel, dreads swinging as he does so. The boys face was stern, more serious than he’d ever been. His voice comes like a hurricane in the storm, loud enough to pass through Sean’s ears more than the rain was.  
  
“Are we not gonna talk, Sean? We just gonna put off this shit until something happens t’ us again? You just gonna let me talk you into a shit idea again? So I have to see you hurt? An’ you don’t get how much that hurts me, too. Cause I fuckin’ care, yeah. I care way too fuckin’ much. A-An..” He pauses. “An’ it’s fuckin’ scary! Cause I can’t lose you, Sean.”   
  
Sean blinks, feeling Finn’s hand come to grab at his wrist. He swallows hard, looking at the sand. He doesn’t notice how choked up he gets until he tries to talk, barely even allowing himself to look up and see the completely broken look in Finn’s eyes. The blue eyes he’d grown to love so much, filling to the brim with tears that threatened to spill over his face. Sean could barely think at that moment, his mind running wild. More wild than when Jenn gave him her number, more wild than he and Daniel jumping onto the train. He shivers in the cold, pursing his lips before trying to actually speak.  
  
“Finn- I-.. I’m sorry. I-.. I didn’t know you wanted.. you wanted to talk about all this. I just thought that it needed to go unsaid-” He was cut off by the boy shaking his head.   
  
“Sean! Is this just unsaid? What happened between us? It deserves to go unsaid just like every other fuckin’ thing that happens?” Finn swallowed. “If this is going to happen, we need to talk. We need to think about each other’s feelings.”  
  
Sean nods quickly, running his free hand through his hair and brushing it out of his face.   
  
“You’re.. uh- right. You’re right. I’m so- so sorry. Okay? We can talk. We can talk all you want. R-Right now, yeah?” He stutters out, a surge of confidence running through his body. “Finn I.. I wasn’t lying when I said I felt the same about you, okay? I really like you a-and that’s different, because you’re the first boy I’ve felt this way about. And I’m sure you’ve been with people like me. I-I’m scared I’m just another of your _one and dones_. I wanna matter to you. Not like Hannah, I want more, okay? And I have a feeling that you do too.” 

“This is fucking different, Finn. You can’t lie.”   
  
Finn just stares at him, mouth gaping like he had something to say. But he just looked from Sean’s eyes to his lips, and surged forward. Finn’s mouth met his in a fit of excitement, his lips cold and wet, but the others were too. Finn’s hands come to his cheeks, the metal of his rings sending chills down Sean’s spine. Sean’s confidence lasted longer than he expected it too, pressing back into the kiss with equally as much force as the other. This one turned into something more intense, more lengthy than their previous kiss. Sean’s hands met Finn’s waist, holding on tightly, gasping for air as Finn’s hands moved away and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. They kept at it until breathing was a bigger priority, Sean pulling away first and instinctively trying to go in for one last kiss, but he stayed there panting.    
  
Finn let out a chuckle, swallowing as he breathed hard as well. His tongue darted out, breaking the spit trail that connected their lips. “I’m just.. really happy you feel the same.” Finn muttered, watching as Sean slumped down onto the sand. He grinned, going to sit down onto Sean’s lap. The boy shot up as soon as Finn did, the elder laughing deep and genuine. He shuffles off his bandana and vest, letting them fall to the sand as he leans down and kisses him again. Finn’s tongue swipes over his lip, like a way of asking for entrance nonverbally, and Sean just lets him, opening his mouth. It felt weird, touching someone else’s tongue with your own, but oddly good at the same time. Making out in itself was new and different for Sean, but with Finn, he ended up really liking it. What he didn’t know was that Finn had a tongue piercing, the warm metal bearing creating a different sensation than what he thought was going to happen. It got caught on his teeth sometimes, Finn let out a soft gasp each time it did. Sean’s hands ended up on Finn’s waist, slowly moving up his tee with every chance he got. If he was going to lose his virginity on a beach in the middle of nowhere, sobeit. 

Finn grunted softly and pulled away, looking down and slowly stripping his shirt off and letting it hit the sand with a loud _thwap_. Sean’s hands meet his abdomen, thumbs resting just over his stomach. And, damn, boy was toned more than he thought. Finn grinned down at him, Sean soon catching his eye. He looked away immediately as he caught onto the fact that Finn was teasing him without even saying anything, feeling Finn bend down and begin to press his lips to his jawline. Finn’s arm comes over him and holds him down, like a cage of sorts. The boy sucks a deep purple just under his jaw, moving down more and more until his neck was throbbing. “You sure look fuckin’ gorgeous right now, doll. All marked up n’ shit, yeah?” Finn gushed, Sean letting out a whimper as he feels the other’s teeth meet his skin and nearly pierce it. His breath hitched, letting Finn pull up his shirt. He raises his arms for the other to take it off. 

This was getting.. so fast, so quick for Sean. This was further than he’s even done, and the boy was just halfway to being seventeen. He was sure people his age have already done every single thing in the book, sucked and fucked until they could be generalized as an adult. But Sean.. was just basic, a teen that was new to this kinda stuff. He knew Finn’s been open about his frequent sexual adventures, which made him feel more safe doing it with Finn, but still, this was all going so fast, and Sean’s heart was about to beat out of his chest. Finn lifted himself off his lap, Sean watching as he crawls between his legs. He got a good look at the boy, droplets coating his thick lashes, the way the water curled down his cheekbones and fell to his jaw. 

_God_, he was pretty and the little fucker knew it. 

Finn came over him, holding himself up by his arms on either side of Sean. The boy mutters a soft ‘hi’ and then dips down, pressing his lips down Sean’s chest, hips, tongue dipping into his belly button. Sean couldn’t help but close his eyes and whine, Finn biting down onto the space just above his hip bone. He didn’t know how the fuck to feel. Everything was so much more apparent than he expected. Well, maybe that came with being completely touch starved. Sean’s hand slapped over his mouth as he let out a louder moan than he meant to when Finn’s mouth came hot over his crotch, cupping the bulge in his pants. Everything was going so fast, and he could feel his dick twitch when Finn looked up at him with a chuckle. The gauze on his eye was getting completely soaked, and they were both going to catch a cold, but what could they do?

Finn unbuttoned Sean’s pants, tugging down the zipper with his teeth and if that didn’t give Sean a raging boner he doesn’t know what would. Finn roughly pulled down his pants until they were just around his knees, teasing him and nipping at where his happy trail was beginning to form. Finn does the same thing as before, bringing his mouth down over the bulge and- and Sean couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“W-wait, Finn I-.. no- no.” Comes out of his mouth in a flurry as he covers his face in his hands. Finn immediately stops, sitting up.   
  
“What’s up, sweetheart? You don’t wanna?” He asks, face.. confused, but not upset. He wasn’t mad. Good.

Sean swallowed hard, shaking his head. “N-No, I do.. but.. just.. another time, okay? I really wanna, but it’s cold, and I’m wet-_ DON’T_ you dare joke about that, _yes I’m wet both ways_-” Finn started laughing. “Shut up! Shut up you complete dork!” Sean sat up and pushed him back. “I’m just cold, and tired, and I’d rather get to a motel and warm up instead of losing my precious virgin title on a fucking beach, Finn.” Finn nods and stands up. He just grabs his shirt from the sand, standing up and letting Sean pull his waterlogged jeans back on. Finn holds out a hand to pull Sean up with, the boy taking his hand and accepting the help. They make their way back to the truck shirtless and tired, Sean’s legs slightly wobbly from all the foreplay. 

Sean flopped into his seat with a sigh, wringing out his shirt outside before slamming the door shut and cringing at the squelch in his shoes and pants. “Dude. I’m so fucking tired.” Sean whispered as Finn sided in beside him and started the car. A ‘me too’ is said in return with the same Montana lilt he was used to. 

  
And for once in a week or so, they felt good. They felt normal. Solid.  
  
Sean couldn’t help but grin.  
  
“Fuck ya’ for blue ballsing me though, sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh _shut up_.”


End file.
